skywalkertopiamoviefandomcom-20200216-history
Skywalkertopia
Skywalkertopia is a 2023 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy adventure fantasy film. Produced by Illumination for Universal Pictures, it was directed by Peyton Reed, co-directed by Yarrow Cheney, and written by Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley. It is scheduled to be released on July 14, 2023. Plot Cast Production Development On June 21, 2018, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein about making a new animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy with the brand-new animated movie" and meets the creative team that are developing Skywalkertopia for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. On January 4, 2019, Reed announces that he has pursued the film rights to the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ant-Man_and_the_Wasp Ant-Man and the Wasp], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 Hotel Transylvania 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_2 Iron Man 2], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_%26_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman]. On July 7, Meledandri announces that the movie will released somewhere on 2023. On December 14, Meledandri announces that Bo Welch will be the production designer of the movie, making it his first and only animated film in his lifetime. On July 20, 2021, Meledandri announces that the characters were designed as combinations of actors from J.B. Eagle movie spoof cast and Marvel Cinematic Universe. Principal filming of Skywalkertopia began in July 2022 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2022. On September 29, 2022, the first trailer was released. A second trailer was released on March 16, 2023. A third and final trailer was released on May 7. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Reed, Daley, Goldstein, Silvestri, and many cast members including are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include . Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. Actors from J.B. Eagle movie spoof cast are selected to voice the film's characters. Music * See also: Skywalkertopia/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. On March 2019, Whedon announces that the musical numbers in the movie are songs from musicals and films, and will be written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. Videos * Main article: Skywalkertopia/Clips Release Skywalkertopia was originally going to be released in August 2017. One year later, the directors confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in June 19, 2023, and finally July 14. Home media Skywalkertopia will be released digitally on November 28, 2023 and on Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on December 16, 2023. Gallery * Main article: Skywalkertopia/Gallery Trivia *The characters have body parts of actors: *The movie has script of these other movies: *The main characters wear colorful clothing: *The characters were at first going to be designed as: **Characters from City of Baab: **Actors from Iron Man 2, Thor, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame, and Spider-Man: Far From Home: **Characters from Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame, and Spider-Man: Far From Home: *Actors were all considered for the roles of the characters: *The characters have roles of the characters from Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame, and Spider-Man: Far From Home: Future Television special * Main article: A Very Merry Skywalkertopia Christmas A Very Merry Skywalkertopia Christmas is a half-hour television special that aired on November 20, 2024 on NBC. All of the actors reprise their roles as their characters. Genderbent spin-off * Main article: Skywalkertopia A new Skywalkertopia movie with the characters gender-swapped of the same name is announced on November 21, 2026. Tropes * Main article: Skywalkertopia/Tropes Credits * Main article: Skywalkertopia/Credits Category:Films